Disaster
by Dark and Wild
Summary: The Cullen family heads out for dancing when it all turns into disaster. Is it the end? A One-Shot, post Breaking Dawn. NessxJake ExB... you get the picture. A preview for what MIGHT turn into a full FanFiction. Rated M for "suggested themes". Please R&R!


Alright, so this is currently a one-shot thing, sort of like those preview deals that Stephenie Meyer gives us at the end of a book, previewing the next one. Only this isn't the first "chapter", if you will. I just sort of thought of this interesting plot with post BD stuff, and I decided that I'd like to post this as sort of like a preview. This is kind of introducing a plot I thought up in bed (no, not THAT kind of "thought of it in bed") and decided to post. It's mainly to see if you guys like it enough to let me make it into a story. So I won't give a summary on this like I normally do with other stories. The summary on the front said it all. Rated M because of "adult themes", post BD, and I'm not Steph herself, 'kay? I didn't create these characters.

Starts out w/ Bella's POV, and then switches to Edward's POV. Takes place NOT in Forks, but in a Canadian town called Nova Scotia… Jake, Seth, and Leah are all sort of in this (not Leah, but indirectly), they live there too.

X-x-X

_Bella_

"Are you sure about this?" whined my beloved daughter, Renesmee Cullen. "Jake is going to hate me. I look like a slut."

"No niece of mine looks like a slut!" That was Alice, yelling from Edward's Aston Martin behind us. She must have heard Renesmee's comment on the outfit.

Renesmee was wearing a strapless black top that cut off just above her waistline – a hint of her beautiful semi-pale skin was showing even as she looked up at me. Her jeans were low-rise bellbottoms that went all the way down so that they touched the ground even though her black sandals were an inch thick, like high-heels. Her bronze hair had been straightened by Rosalie and me, so it hung down straight to just above her shoulders. And her chocolate brown eyes were watching me dolefully. I understood that look.

It had been Alice's idea that tonight, for the first time ever; the entire Cullen family would go dancing at the local country club. Carlisle had bought us all tickets, considering as he was now Nova Scotia's most valuable doctor and was automatically a member of the country club itself, and we were going to attend for the dancing night.

It was Renesmee's first official time in town for the purpose of having fun with Jacob and all of us, and Alice's first chance to dress us all up so we could show off to other people. Renesmee didn't want to get dressed up for Jake, but she was practically shoved into Alice's bathroom and threatened with eternal torture. She had expected me, the queen of refusing Alice's extravagant dress-up sessions, to stand up for her. I hadn't… mainly for the purpose that Rosalie already had her hands on me.

That was why she was staring at me this way.

Despite the close relationship with my daughter, her doleful and betrayed looks didn't bother me that much. For one, I knew she would be enjoying herself soon enough. Two, Jake would love it. Three, the most beautiful man in the world was beside me, his hand in mine, as we waited for Jacob to answer the door.

"Renesmee, love," Edward said, his honey-golden eyes on our daughter. "Don't worry. Jacob will love you in that outfit. There's nothing in the world, I don't think, that will keep him from loving you." With this, he frowned. He still didn't quite approve of the whole hi-I'm-a-werewolf-and-I-imprinted-on-your-daughter thing yet – even though we'd accepted this fact a long time ago.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was comforted. She also relaxed considerably, and I wondered if Jasper was messing with her emotional climate.

At long last, the door to Jacob, Seth, and Leah's house opened. Jacob was standing there in a pair of dark denim jeans and a buttoned up dark red shirt that suited his skin color very well. Behind him was Seth in a similar outfit with his own imprint, Riley. Riley and Seth were going to dinner somewhere else, but they were riding with Jacob and Renesmee.

Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Renesmee, and he looked her up and down as if he didn't know the person standing on his doorstep. Renesmee blushed.

"You hate it, don't you?" she whispered.

It took Jake a minute to reply, and then he glanced at Edward and me to see if he was allowed to embrace her yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod just in the slightest way, so that a human wouldn't see it. Jake smiled cautiously (he too was a little nervous around Renesmee's overprotective father), and wrapped his arms around my daughter, crushing her to his chest.

"No, no, Ness. I love it," he assured her quietly. "It's really something. You just look even more beautiful than usual. I wish you could see yourself clearly." Then again, maybe he was actually taking lessons from my Edward on how to handle our daughter.

Renesmee must have had the same thought because her eyes flickered to her father and Edward smiled. "Are you ready to go, Jake?" she asked Jacob now, her eyes on him.

Jacob smiled and nodded. Though Renesmee had ridden with us to his house, Jacob, Seth, Riley, and Renesmee would be riding by themselves to the club. The rest of my Cullen family probably wouldn't be able to handle the stench of overpowering werewolves in the car. So Edward and I reluctantly decided to let Renesmee ride with Jacob.

"Of course I am, Ness. I've been waiting forever for you to get here. I think you're vampire family has been sticking to the slow side lately," Jake teased, and he wrapped an arm around Renesmee's shoulders. "We'll see you guys at the club?" His smile then went to Edward and me.

"Yeah, we will," I answered. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Renesmee. Alright? Be careful."

"Mom, I'll be gone from your sight for maybe twenty minutes," Renesmee protested with a playful smile. She nudged me with her exceedingly warm arm and I smiled and nudged her back gently.

"Jacob, take care of her," Edward ordered in a firm voice, and I smiled up at him. Looking down at me, his lips stretched into a bright grin – and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "And _I'll_ take care of _you_." I giggled, and I heard Jake snort with disgust.

I didn't understand Edward's remark, but I assumed it had something to do with my provocative and Alice-selected outfit. She had stuck me in a hyacinth blue halter top, and that too (like Renesmee's) cut off just above my waistline to show the slightest bit of my unnaturally pale skin. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, however, which were tight on my legs but still comfortable to wear. And, appeasing my numerous complaints about dancing and shoes, Alice had provided me with a pair of nice black ballet flats that matched my jeans.

"I'm out of here before I puke," Jacob teased us, and began leading my Renesmee away towards his old Rabbit where Seth and Riley were waiting. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

I trusted him, for the most part. I knew he had Renesmee's best interests at heart, because he loved her more than anything in this world. It was reassuring to know whenever Jake took our daughter anywhere. But he was just as excited as she was that we were giving them a chance to have fun with all of us like a family, and that pleased me. I knew him that well, due to our friendship that had lasted through so much. Because that was what it always would be to me, a strong friendship.

"Come along, then, love, before Alice rips our heads off. She's exceedingly agitated that we're delaying her fun-planned evening," Edward purred as he began towing me in the opposite direction where our family was waiting in the Aston Martin.

He opened the door for me like a gentleman, letting me slide in next to Alice. He slid in behind me and sat on my other side, gently placing his hand on my leg as he shut the door behind him. A shot of adrenaline-like lust shot through me as he began tracing circles across my jeans.

"Edward, whatever you're doing, stop," Jasper groaned from the driver's seat. "Bella's lust is driving me crazy."

The entire family laughed, even Edward. If I could still blush, my face would have gone cherry red in embarrassment. But Edward smiled at me cheerfully, and all of my insecurities seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke. If he was enjoying the joke, then I had nothing to worry about. We unconsciously linked our hands together and leaned against each other in the back of the Aston Martin. Alice was beaming at us with bright joy in her eyes.

"Aren't you two so glad I picked out your outfits for you?" she crowed.

Edward took a look at me. It was a speculative, hungry look. "Yes, I quite am, Alice. Thank you," he answered without taking his eyes off of me. Alice snickered and sat back.

The ride to the club was then quiet, and our siblings would glance at each other and smile every once in a while.

The Nova Scotia Country Club was a charming little place that had captured all of our interests the moment we had arrived in town. It was a small building – maybe the size of two school gyms. To humans it was quite large but to us, it could have been bigger. There was a balcony on the second floor on the other side, looking out over the serene lake and forest that was on the other side. Frequently Edward and I had caught glimpses of it while hunting out in the forest around here. Tonight, lights were draped around posts and doorways. It was almost as extravagant as Alice's decorations were. But they didn't quite make the cut.

"Ready to dance tonight, love?" Edward whispered charmingly in my ear.

The rest of the family heard his question. Alice beamed, Jasper smiled, Rosalie smirked, and Emmett guffawed. Esme and Carlisle were walking here from their "dinner" at the restaurant Seth and Riley were going to. They'd be here shortly.

"No," I replied anyway.

Then the entire family laughed again, and I was the center of attention.

As soon as we stepped out of our car, two things happened.

One, a _lot_ of the humans waiting outside the club turned their heads to stare at us in bewilderment. Some of them I even knew from school. I understood their confusion – the illustrious and mysterious Cullen family was going to be out dancing? It was strange for us, yes, and people probably wanted to know why we were here.

Two, Jacob's Rabbit pulled up next to us, and Renesmee hopped out as soon as the car had shut off. She walked to me at a human pace and threw her arms around Edward's and my necks. People hurriedly turned away at this, mainly because they probably didn't understand. Jake came around and watched our little family hug with a smirk on his face and he shook his head. Seth and Riley were already walking toward the restaurant, without even a goodbye. Young love, I supposed.

"Remember our bet, Nessie," Emmett chortled as he and Rosalie strutted past us.

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett, and then looked at my daughter. I could hear as her hummingbird heart suddenly started beating faster and blood rushed to her face. Edward scowled in frustration.

"What is their bet?" I asked Edward, since he had the best resources.

"Emmett won't let me in, love," he muttered in frustration. "All he is thinking is that it'll be a surprise. He's trying not to think about it. Renesmee." Suddenly his head snapped to attention as his golden eyes stare at our daughter. "What did you bet with your Uncle Emmett?"

Jacob, curious, looked down at Renesmee.

Renesmee looked down at her feet and I could see her blush still on her cheeks. "I… Uncle Emmett said that if I… dance, like… in the grind-line with Jacob… he would pay me fifty dollars. I thought it would be easy. A grind-line doesn't sound so hard."

"WHAT?!" Edward and I roared at the same time. Jacob turned a bright pink, and Renesmee looked at us with surprised brown eyes.

Without knowing what I was doing, I began stalking off in the direction that Emmett had just disappeared. Oh, he would pay for this. My newborn strength had worn off quite a few years ago, but I was still willing to take him. _Nobody_ introduced my daughter to dirty dancing like that. She didn't even know what a grind-line was, and yet she had agreed to do it anyway.

Suddenly Edward's arms were around my waist, and they were restraints. His arms were tensed, which probably meant that he too was tempted to go after our troublesome brother.

"Renesmee," my Edward was saying at the same time. "I think that it would suit both your mother and I if you didn't grind with Jacob. I know you want that fifty dollars, but _please_ don't jump into a grind-line for it."

My daughter looked a little miffed by her father's comment, but agreed by nodding. We heard a giggle nearby as Alice skipped past us and winked at Edward knowingly. He groaned, and Jasper tagged Alice along a little hurriedly.

"I… I think we should head in," Jacob grumbled, his face still a little pink from Renesmee's proposition. I had never seen Jake blush before, and his face now was priceless. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Good idea, Jacob," Edward replied tersely, and together the four of us ventured into the club after our family.

The inside was practically the complete opposite to what the outside had looked like. Had it not been for the flashing blue, green, red, and purple lights, it would have been pitch black in there (of course for me and my family, seeing would have been no problem). Human couples were grinding and dancing with each other left and right, and a few of these couples were adults. It boggled me that people actually had this sort of confidence. I had certainly never seen it before.

But as soon as I inhaled, I regretted it.

The scent of hot-blooded humans who were sweaty _and_ had their blood pumping was nearly too much for me. But I knew I could control myself, so I just squeezed Edward's hand. He understood my silent message, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, almost like restraints.

"Mom? You okay?" Renesmee was gazing at me, concerned from Jacob's arms.

"Yeah, sweet," I answered with a faint smile. "I'm doing fine. Go and go eat something. You didn't eat anything at lunch today."

For today had been the last day of school for us, and now we were faced with two whole months of being together. But it also meant Renesmee would have to go hunting with us that much more. I didn't like her hunting, because once a grizzly almost took her down and I think I was the first vampire in the history of the world to have a heart attack while Edward quickly fought off and killed the furry menace.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. But I also knew she hated eating human food. Frankly, at this point, I understood her attitude. I couldn't remember what human food tasted like. I could only imagine that it tasted horrible compared to the meal like a mountain lion. The thought of blood brought flames to my throat again. _Focus, Bella, focus,_ I reminded myself harshly.

"What's all this gloom about, huh?" Alice came prancing over, with Jasper at her heels. "We should be living it up, and having fun. You two, get out on the dance floor." She pointed at me and my husband, and Edward and I exchanged a glance. "I said dance," Alice repeated, her honey-golden eyes now narrowing a bit as she then pointed at the dance floor. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Bella love, would you like to dance?" Edward asked, sounding almost reluctant.

I gulped. Yes, I knew that I was graceful and all of that now, since I was no longer clumsy human Bella. But… my old fear of dancing was still there. I looked down at the ballet flats Alice had allowed me to wear and wondered if it could really be so bad. Especially if Edward was there to help me…

"Go on, Mom," Renesmee encouraged me. "I haven't seen you and Dad be romantic for a very long time." That was probably because she had to sleep, and wasn't up at night. "Jake and I will come with you. Won't we Jake?" She looked at him, hopeful.

"Yeah. Sure, sure," he agreed without a second thought.

Suddenly a new song came on in the club.

"Go, go!" Alice hissed at us. "You're blocking the doorway!"

Edward and I looked at each other, and he pulled me onto the dance floor. We were on the edge, in our own little corner. Renesmee and Jake followed us, and took up dancing positions a few yards away from us. I watched carefully as Jake gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her close so she could wrap her arms around his neck. They gently began swaying side to side in time with the music.

"Bella?" Edward was staring at me now, and I lost my train of thought. Edward and I took up similar dancing positions, with his hands on my hips and my hands at his neck. I was lost in his golden eyes, and I nearly forgot about Renesmee and Jake not to far from us. "Let's dance." And he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

So then we too were swaying to the beat just as a few words flowed out of the speakers.

"_I'm forever yours… faithfully."_

"Ah, a perfect song for me to you," Edward purred in my ear as the second verse began. I recognized the band, Journey, and the song, _Faithfully_. I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"And from me to you as well," I responded quietly.

As we swayed, I couldn't help but glance over at my daughter and Jacob. He had her head tucked underneath his chin, and she looked like she was talking to him. There was a serene smile on his face, and he never looked happier. Even after all this time, I was still glad to see that Jake was happy. I had been so scared that I had ruined him for life when I had chosen Edward over him.

And Edward reminded me why I had chosen him when he began singing along with the song now.

"_Circus life under the big top world,_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile,_

_But through space and time,_

_Oh there's another show,_

_Wondering why I'm lost without you,_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair._

_Two strangers land upon love again,_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you,_

_Oh girl, you stand by me._

_I'm forever yours… faithfully."_

"Mm… I thought you didn't like the seventies," I murmured as he kissed my neck lightly.

"Some bands knew what they were singing about," he disagreed against my skin. "I am forever yours, Isabella Cullen. Faithfully." He kissed my hair and held me close as the song began to slow down to the end. When the last note dwindled over the dancing people, right away Alice came dancing over.

Her eyes were bright with both amusement and joy, and she gently tapped my arm to get my attention. "Bella," she chirped when I continued to let myself drown in the depths of Edward's eyes. "I think it's time you came and had a talk with Rosalie and I. Edward, Jasper wants to talk to you about something. A new song is about to start, and I don't think you want to be here." Her eyes flickered to Jacob and Renesmee, both of whom were looking at us curiously.

"Alice." Edward's voice was a low, deadly growl. "I am _not_ leaving my daughter here when that song is about to come on."

"She's going to win the fifty dollars, Edward," Alice drawled, and my eyes widened as I realized what Edward had read from Alice's mind.

"No!" I exclaimed. "If I have to go away, Renesmee is coming with me. She's too young."

Alice rolled her eyes and Edward growled lowly under his breath. I could have sworn I heard Jake gulp at that noise. Renesmee just glared at us like she was frustrated with our interference. I could make out the anger in her eyes as she gently pulled away from Jake and turned completely towards us with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes were almost menacing.

"Mother. Father." She glared at us. "Aunt Alice is right. I'm going to win fifty dollars. I _want_ that fifty dollars." Her eyes briefly went to Edward, and I could tell she was communicating silently with him. "And I can take care of myself. Look at me. I'm physically matured, and I'm pretty sure I was smart enough to know what to do by the time I was two. I can do this, and you can trust me." Her eyes went to me now, and she reached out to touch my arm. She _wanted _this, as she told me. She saw herself and Jacob dancing, and I could feel how badly she wanted to try this.

"Renesmee…" My father warned.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Renesmee told him reassuringly. "Go talk to Uncle Jasper about whatever."

"Come on, Ness," Jake said, suddenly intervening. "I know you can take care of yourself, so let's go dance with a bunch of humans, huh?" He began pulling her onto the dance floor as a new song with a whole new beat started. He smiled at his over his shoulder, but Renesmee didn't look back.

And so, reluctantly, I allowed Alice to drag me away.

X-x-X

_Edward_

The lustful thoughts of the humans around me were almost sickening, but I had learned long ago to tune their less than pure thoughts out. Besides, I was focused on something else.

While Jasper was talking about something to me and Emmett, my eyes were glued on the dance floor where my _daughter_ was dancing with a werewolf. I narrowed my eyes as they began rocking against each other to the beat, with his hands on her hips and her hands up in the air like all the other females in the room. Her chocolate brown eyes, which I loved more than any other feature on her, were fixed on Jacob fully. Her thoughts weren't even on me.

_I don't know if we should be doing this_, Jacob was thinking. _But damn… Ness really wants to dance._

I growled quietly to myself.

"Edward."

Jasper and Emmett were glaring at me. Apparently they had been discussing something of importance to them that I was supposed to be paying attention to. I had no time for their foolish conversations. My daughter was in possible risk of being assaulted on the dance floor, and they were trying to distract me with petty subjects. It wasn't going to happen. And the one thing that could calm me down was across the room, standing with Alice and Rosalie. Apparently she too wasn't having the conversations Alice and Rosalie were trying to push on her. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"What?" I snapped at my brothers.

"Edward, we were asking what you would think of fighting lessons," Jasper told me tartly, attempting to roll calmness on me. It worked, and my muscles relaxed and I felt like a new person.

"For who?" My eyes reluctantly went from my dancing daughter to my newest brother, and ran my fingers through my hair.

Jasper frowned. It frustrated him that I hadn't been listening long enough to hear who he was talking about. Emmett just chortled, because that amused him. And it appeared that I hadn't been the only one who had been watching Renesmee and Jacob. He was going to give her the fifty dollars, and Renesmee had told me silently earlier that she wanted this fifty dollars. It was her Jacob's birthday soon and she wanted to get him something good. Some of my anger stirred in my stomach and Jasper quelled it before it could get worse.

"For Renesmee. And Bella," Jasper told me. "I was thinking that perhaps they could learn the mechanics of fighting, just in case something were to happen."

I froze on the spot, and stared at my brother. A million thoughts whirled through my mind, and I completely forgot about my daughter on the dance floor.

Renesmee and Bella, the two utterly most important things of my existence, learning how to fight? The first things to go through my head were angry thoughts. How could Jasper think of this, and then suggest it to me of all people? Yes, I was the leader of our very small three-person family, but… asking them to fight? Who did he think he was, asking me to put my beloved Bella and my darling daughter Renesmee in the danger of fighting?

Then, with that thought, panic began racing throughout my body, erasing Jasper's calm. I could picture it. Bella, ravaged and wounded, attempting to fight off a Volturi soldier. Renesmee, dying and broken, as a rogue vampire stood over her laughing at her seemingly weak body. If they were going to learn how to fight, they were going to get hurt. Would I be able to handle watching that?

And then, I was filled with wonder. If Bella and Renesmee knew how to fight, it wouldn't be so hard to worry about them on a battle field. But even then I would still be completely and utterly panicked for their safety…

"Edward, calm down. I'm not talking about right this instant. I'm thinking of the next couple of months. You know it's been a while since anyone has heard from the Volturi…" Jasper said. _And that worries me. When you hear nothing from the enemy for a while, it means they're planning something big,_ he finished in his thoughts.

So he finally considered the Volturi the villains. I knew that had been hard for Jasper to understand when he knew them as policemen. If it had been during any conversation, I would have smiled. But I couldn't, not when I was thinking about Bella and Renesmee fighting.

"Jasper… I don't think Renesmee can," I murmured. "Carlisle finally got to some tests on her, and he tested her strength. Jazz, she isn't as strong as we are. She'll break. She can die. Bella I know is more durable now, but thinking of her fighting someone like Jane or Alec…" I shuddered now, unable to imagine.

"But that's exactly why we need to teach them," Emmett now pointed out, sounding completely and utterly serious for the first time in his life. "Bells needs to learn how to kick ass, just like she does when she's in bed with you." He snickered, and I punched his arm with enough force that it would have snapped a human's arm in half.

"Shut up, Em," I snapped at him.

Emmett snickered and gestured out onto the dance floor, where the song was beginning to end. "But it looks like you two kittens created that tiger over there. Damn, I've gotta give your daughter like sixty bucks for what she's doing."

I instantly whipped my head around to look at what Renesmee was doing.

She was dancing so smoothly onto Jacob, but her back was to him as she looked like she was grinding up against him. They were doing a dip at the moment, and when they came back up, Jacob kissed her neck like I had done to Bella numerous times. It looked like he had been picking up technique from me. His thoughts were overcome by… well… he wasn't thinking about making love to her, which was appeasing to me. That also could have been because he knew I was nearby.

But before I knew it, the song had ended. Bella, who apparently had been waiting for the song to end too, came dashing over at a damned human pace and wrapped her arms around my waist as Renesmee returned without Jacob towards us, her eyes warm and bright.

"That was some dance," Renesmee murmured as she wrapped her arms around both of us and squeezed. We only felt a light squeeze compared to what a real vampire could do. "I liked it. Thanks for suggesting that, Uncle Emmett."

"You're welcome," Emmett chortled. "Remind me to give you your fifty bucks when we get home, Nessie." He and Jasper left us alone with our daughter then.

"Did you have fun, darling?" I asked reluctantly.

Renesmee laughed, and she was amused by my seemingly martyred expression. "Dad, you look like you just had to rip off one of your own limbs," she teased me; standing on her tiptoes to peck my cheek like a daughter sometimes did to her father. "And yes, it was very fun. Jacob is a very good dancer."

"Apparently you are too. Where is Jake?" Bella now asked, and I kissed the side of her head lovingly.

"He went to the bathroom." Blood rushed to my daughter's face in a blush as I scowled angrily. Renesmee continued. "And then he said he wanted to go and get something to eat. He asked me if I wanted anything, but I'm not hungry."

"Renesmee, sweetie, you should eat something," my wife now scolded her. "I don't want you to…"

"I'll be fine without one meal," Renesmee said almost impatiently, and she sighed.

"Ahem." The DJ's voice, shocking all of us, made all of our heads turn around to gaze at the British-looking man who was looking through his CDs. "I normally don't get requests like this, but a lovely little lady just asked me if we could have a father-daughter song tonight. So all you fathers and your daughters… get out here." And music started playing, and I recognized the song instantly. Though I wasn't a big fan of country, Jasper had this song playing often in his room for the purpose that he liked the melody.

It was _My Little Girl_, by someone I thought was named Tim McGraw. I was probably wrong.

"You heard the man!" Alice was suddenly beside us, and I almost jumped in surprise. Suddenly her thoughts hit me at full force, and I sighed when I realized she had been the 'lovely little lady' who had asked for this song. "Go get out there, you two! I want to see father and daughter love! Now shoo!" She literally pushed me out of Bella's arms and towards Renesmee, who probably looked just as abashed as I did.

"Do we have to?" Renesmee questioned, looking pleading. Alice beamed and nodded.

"Shall we dance, sweet?" I asked her as I offered her my hand. Renesmee looked up at me and smiled tentatively, obeying quietly. I led her out to the dance floor, where a few fathers and their daughter were always swaying and twirling.

And so we began dancing too.

"_Got to hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, _

_Though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel,_

_Wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born."_

Renesmee smiled as she recognized the song and came a little closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder as we continued to dance. The refrain swirled around us, and I suddenly felt like there wasn't anyone near us. It was just me and my daughter, like we were meant to be here.

"_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That will lead you home again._

_Go on take on this whole world,_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl."_

Warmth flowed through me that I had never felt around Renesmee before. She smiled up at me, and I suddenly knew that my life wouldn't be complete without her, too. She was the result of Bella and me, of our love. And I was glad to have her in my life. I could now sense Jacob, standing with Bella and the rest of our family as they looked on. They were all pleased to see me this happy. I could even hear Bella as she opened up to me in her mind, and I could hear all of her adoring thoughts of what this image meant to her.

"_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone. _

_Now look at you, I've turned around,_

_And you've almost grown._

_Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper_

'_I love you' in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say…"_

And Renesmee murmured the last words of the verse against my shoulder, _"Daddy, love you more."_

"_You're beautiful baby, from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That will lead you home again. _

_Go on take on this whole world,_

_But to me you know you'll always be…"_

I didn't hear the last part of that refrain. All I heard was my wife's worried voice. "Alice?"

_Edward,_ Alice called to me silently. I stiffened in my dancing and instantly led my daughter over towards my favorite sister, who looked panicked.

"What is it, Alice?" I demanded softly.

That was when she showed me.

The Volturi. They were in the forest, in a forest that looked oddly familiar. There were lights in the far distance, and the sounds of people laughing and music blaring. The Volturi – more specifically Jane, Alec, Caius, Felix, Demetri, and a man I didn't recognized – were hunched over a clouded figure, but the voice was clear enough.

"_I won't tell you where they are."_

"_Jane, give her another dose."_

_The clouded figure screamed._ And suddenly I recognized the voice of the clouded figure, and the lights in the background.

"NO!" I roared, instantly holding Renesmee tight against my side. Bella was instantly at my side, looking worried and afraid. Jacob watched me, his eyes narrowed, and he knew something was definitely wrong. Jasper was hovering over Alice, his eyes watching her every movement.

"What?" Bella demanded. "What's happened?"

"The Volturi," Alice croaked. "In two hours they'll have Renesmee."

Bella gasped and instantly clutched at our daughter, and I crushed them both tightly to me. Jacob let out a wild growl as his frame began shaking. Jasper's eyes widened in alarm. Alice was now shaking her head, and I could see along with her that the vision was changing.

"Now I don't know what's going to happen," she murmured. "A decision has been made. They… they… they're coming _here_. But they won't get any of us. We have to hurry." I had never seen Alice so panicked, but I understood her worries.

I instantly towed Bella and Renesmee towards the exit, and Jacob followed right behind us. I could only imagine what my siblings were doing. All I knew was that I had to get my family out here, and get them out of here fast.

* * *

Haha! I am so evil, am I not? However, I've just realized that this wasn't well written, so I understand if you hated it. But please please please review and ask me if you think this should be made into a full-blown FanFic. Remember this is some random plot I came up with so I have no idea if it's good or not. Please tell me what you think! - Dark and Wild


End file.
